Bonds
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: It is said that a vmpire can trump the soulmate. For Bella, it did. But if someone was deeply, deeply inlove before the vampire came along... OC centric. Canon, but non-canon characters. Enjoy.
1. University

…_yep. I like Twilight.  
No, I'm a boy.  
Just thought I'd get that straight._

Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight. If I did, Renesmee would be called Vanessa. BTW, I made up the town. I also don't own the poem mentioned in the English lesson. It belongs to Dylan Thomas. Kind of stole a character name too. (The one it's based on belongs to MTG, Wizards of the Coast)

Thanks to Thorn, Dan, Nathan, and the various teachers who let me send them to a Welsh university.

Bonds Chapter 1

"Carrie!" called out a boy. He looked around nineteen and had short black hair, brown eyes and a strong welsh accent. He ran over to a girl around his age. She had long, curly brown hair and brown eyes.  
"Daffyd! I didn't expect to see you." she said, speaking without an accent. "What?"

The two were in a courtyard surrounded by glass walls, gathered around a fountain. It was a college in the rainy Welsh town of Cyllyd.

"I was just checking you hadn't forgotten we're going to a movie after lessons." said Daffyd, blushing slightly.  
"Daffyd, you've reminded me once a day for a week." said Carrie. "How could I forget?"

Daffyd smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. Meet you here?"  
"Kay." she said, before picking up a small bag and walking off.

Daffyd stared after her for a few seconds, and walked in the other direction. He had English to pay attention to.

* * *

The teacher, Mr Bliss, began to speak.  
"Ok, today we're going to be looking at 'the Force that Through the Green Fuse-'"  
He was interrupted by a rhythmic knock at the door.  
"Come in." called the teacher.

A girl walked in, about nineteen, more graceful than you could believe, with long, straight black hair, bright blue eyes and the palest, most beautiful, most perfect face anyone could imagine.  
"I've just joined." she said, by way of explanation. "My name's Iliana. Iliana Vess."  
Her voice had a lilting, musical quality.  
"Ok, go and find a seat." said Mr Bliss. "Anyway, today we're going to be looking at the poem 'the Force…'"

Daffyd stopped paying attention. They had been looking at this poem for the past week; he knew it practically by heart.

Wow, that new girl was hot.

He shook himself. She turned to him, a smile on her lips.

"Daffyd, right?"  
"Right."

"Well, are you going to tell me how beautiful I am, and ask me out?"  
"No… why would I? Not that you're not beautiful, just…"  
"Just?"  
"I have a girlfriend." explained Daffyd.  
"Ah." she said, smiling a dazzling smile. "Congratulations, you're the only boy to talk to me without asking me out."  
"Uh… good?"  
"Sure." she said. "I need to do _some _work in my first lesson here.  
"Sorry." said Daffyd, turning back to his work.

A slight breeze came through the window next to Iliana.  
Strawberries, if anything.

'_Great. She even smells wonderful_' thought Daffyd.  
'_But you love Carrie_.' pointed out the reasonable part of him.  
'_Yeah, but… wow_.'

* * *  
Second period.  
* * *

"Class, this is Iliana. She's new." explained the Maths teacher, Mrs Fenlon.

The beautiful girl sat down at a desk, perfectly still.

Carrie stared at her.  
"Hey, Carrie." said one of her friends.  
"What, Nathan?"  
"Apparently every boy here has asked her out, and she said no." said Nathan.  
"Every?" asked another of her friends, (Thorn).  
"Apparently." replied Nathan.  
'_Damn you._' she thought. '_You probably got in for those looks, you stupid girl.'  
_Seconds later she was proved wrong as Iliana answered a complicated question.

Carrie looked up towards the girl.  
She was looking directly back.

"Hello." said Iliana, her voice musical. "Are you Carrie?"  
"Yes. And this is Nathan and (Thorn)."  
"Nice to meet you, Carrie. I've met Nathan and (Thorn) before.." she answered pleasantly, pointing towards the other two.  
Carrie grudgingly conceded that she seemed nice.  
'_You keep away from my boyfriend, bitch.'_ she thought bitterly.  
"When did you meet?"  
"We met before school." said Nathan, not meeting her eyes.  
"Nathan was the first one to ask me out." sad Iliana with a smile.  
"First?" said Carrie, pretending this was the first she had heard of it.  
"Practically every boy I've talked to has asked. And a couple of girls." replied Iliana. "In fact, the only one who didn't ask was someone called Daffyd."  
'_Good._'  
"Though he did call me beautiful."  
'_Keep away from him you dumb bitch_.'

Nathan and (Thorn) exchanges a weary glance. They recognised that forced smile of Carrie's.

This was going to be a long lesson.

* * *  
Lunchtime  
* * *

Carrie was sitting at her usual place in the courtyard, her friends Nathan and (Thorn) sitting next to her.

Nathan was laughing at some joke of (Thorn's), probably something perverted.

Carrie wasn't listening.

As Daffyd came round the corner with another two of his friends, Felix and Dan, Carrie caught a few words of their conversation.

"Whoah, isn's she hot?" said Felix.  
"Yeah… definitely." said Dan, who was normally quite laid back.  
"Yeah, she is." said Daffyd.  
"If only she hadn't turned me down…" said Felix.

(Thorn) muttered something about 'unfaithful' and 'I'd kill him if I hadn't done the same'.

As soon as Daffyd got close enough, Carrie stood up and walked over to him.

"Do you love me?" she whispered.  
"Of course, with all my heart." he said, startled. Then he realised. "I don't care how beautiful she is, you're still better."

Carrie smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *  
(After school)  
* * *

Carrie and Daffyd were in the cinema, watching a bad romance.  
"This is really bad." said Carrie quietly, smiling.  
"Yeah. Does it matter?" replied Daffyd.  
"Not really…" smiled Carrie.

They kissed.

* * *

The two of them decided to take the shorter route back to their apartment.

It included a path between two tall buildings. There wasn't normally anyone there.

But there was this time.

There was a girl, and an older man, kissing deeply.

As they looked, she moved to the man's neck.

Blood. A lot of blood.

Seconds passed.

Daffyd forced himself to take another breath.

The girl turned, throwing the body to the floor.

Daffyd and Carrie turned to run.

The girl was there in front of them.

_Well, who is it? Of course, all vampires have gold or red eyes, so it can't be anyone I've said, right? Right? _


	2. Truth

_Chapter 2, hi-ho!_

Bonds Chapter 2-Truth

"Ooh, well I really should kill you." said the girl in her musical voice.  
She looked at them, blood red eyes sparkling.

It looked like Iliana, apart from the eyes, but…

"Oh, recognize me?" she asked. "Contact lenses if you're wondering."

Daffyd gulped.

"You know, I should kill you." said the girl. "You know too much. But I'm just not hungry."

"What are you!?" asked Carrie from beside Daffyd.

"Aww, can't you guess?" said Iliana playfully, suddenly standing right beside the two.

"…vampire." whispered Daffyd. "But… you were in the sun…"

"Yeah, that's a myth." laughed Iliana. "But, you'll be glad to hear, I've decided not to kill you."

"What are you going to do?" said Daffyd, his throat dry.  
"I'm going to introduce you to my family and see what they think I should do!" said Iliana brightly.

With that she grabbed the two of them, and started to drag them along.

Even if they'd dared to try, they could not have fought her off. Her grip was like iron.  
They didn't dare to try.

* * *

"Iliana, what are we going to do?" asked a tall, golden haired man, wonderfully handsome, his face creased with annoyance and worry.  
"Come on, Aeris, there's only two of them." said Iliana.  
"Iliana, that's two reasons for us to die if the Volturi come here." said another woman, maybe thirty-something.  
"Mum, come on. Why would they be here?" said Iliana. "They have no reason to come to Wales. I mean, how many families attract trouble enough for the Volturi to watch them?"

"The Cullen family in America." pointed out the male, Aeris.  
"Sure. Are they actually real?" asked Iliana with a smile. "Werewolves, mind-reading, half vampires with dodgy names. Yeah right."  
"They're real." said the woman.  
"Alanis is telling the truth, Iliana. Listen to her." said Aeris. "A friend of ours met them. It's all true, every word."

"Uh. Ok." said Iliana. "Anyway, what do we do?"

Alanis, the adult, turned.  
"You two… are you going to tell anyone about this?"

Both Carrie and Daffyd shook their heads.

"Good. If we do, we'll kill you and them. Don't make us regret this." finished Aeris, the male.

Iliana smiled, and pulled the two back outside the building.

It was a few miles from the town, and it was a large building, glass fronted, very modern. It was on the beginnings of a steep slope, leading up to a blue mountain.

"So, nice to meet you properly." said Iliana brightly. "Can you get home from here?"

Carrie nodded.

"Good!" chirped Iliana. "See you at uni tomorrow."

With that she vanished, moving back into the house blindingly fast.

Carrie and Daffyd looked at each other.  
"Did that… just happen?" asked Daffyd.  
Carrie nodded.  
"I think I'm going to be cold tonight." said Carrie.

* * *

_Chapter end. Hope it was alright~_

_RENESMEE IS A CRAP NAME._


End file.
